Macaronkyu
by Starkyu
Summary: "Kau kan sering memberiku macaron.. Si Won juga sering memberiku bunga dan dia menyukaiku." "Jadi, apa mungkin kau juga menyukaiku?" beberapa pertanyaan atau entah pernyataan Yesung kembali berputar di otak Kyu Hyun. Yang benar saja, apa hanya karena seseorang sering memberimu sesuatu itu artinya dia menyukaimu. [KyuSung Si Won just mention]
MacaronKyu

Kyu Hyun | Yesung | Kyu Sung

Romance | Teen | Oneshot

Kyu Hyun baru saja selesai mandi. Ia keluar kamar sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Mencomot potongan waffle yang ada di atas meja makan kemudian menggeser kursi makan dan berakhir mendaratkan bokongnya di sana.

"Kau akan pergi Kyu?" Yesung bertanya sambil meletakkan potongan waffle keduanya di atas piring ceper. Yang pertama sudah di makan Kyu Hyun dan pria bersurai blonde itu tak keberatan. Kyu Hyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman, mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah potongan kue sepit yang di lumuri madu dia atasnya. Sarapan favoritnya sejak setahun terakhir.

Setelah sarapan Yesung mengekor Kyu Hyun ke dalam kamar lelaki muda itu. Tangannya memeluk satu kotak macaron pemberian Kyu Hyun, salah satu hal yang Yesung sukai dari Kyu Hyun. Kakinya merayap ke atas single bed yang terletak di dekat jendela, menyamankan punggungnya pada dasbord ranjang. Matanya mengamati setiap pergerakan Kyu Hyun, dari memasukkan beberapa buku tebal kedalam tas ransel hitam pemberianya saat Kyu Hyun ulang tahun bulan lalu sampai lelaki itu menghilang di dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Padahal Yesung tak keberatan jika Kyu Hyun harus berganti di depannya, bwuhh.. Kyu Hyun itu terlalu gengsi asal kalian tahu.

"Kyu Hyun, nanti belikan aku macaron lagi ya," pinta Yesung saat Kyu Hyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak pernah membelikanmu, itu dari temanku," balas Kyu Hyun sembari mengenakan kemeja denim yang tidak ia kangcingkan.

"Mwo? Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau memeberikan pemberian orang lain kepada orang lain, eoh," Yesung geram, ia pikir Kyu Hyun tulus memberinya Macaron itu.

"Ya daripada aku membuangnya, bukankah lebih baik aku memberikanya padamu yang jelas-jelas menyukainya" balas Kyu Hyun santai.

Yesung melempar macaron yang setengah digigitnya ke sembarang arah. Pria itu kecewa, ia menyukai cookies itu karena Kyu Hyun yang memberinya. Yesung pundung.

Kyu Hyun menjepit hidung mungil Yesung, menariknya agar pria empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu mau turun dari ranjang dan memungut macaron yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan. Pria bermarga Kim ini kadang-kadang bisa bersikap kekanakan juga, Kyu Hyun sudah hapal hal itu.

"Akhh, sakit Kyu ." Yesung berusaha menarik tangan Kyu Hyun. Hidungnya terasa perih karena lelaki muda kurang ajar ini benar benar kuat saat menjepitnya. Yesung yakin setelah ini hidungnya akan panjang dan memerah seperti strowberry.

"Bersihkan remah yang ada di atas tempat tidur sekalian!" Tangan lelaki itu bersedekap sambil memerintah dan mengamati setiap pergerakan hyungnya. Keterlaluan, Kyu Hyun itu lebih muda darinya tapi seenak jidat memerintah dan menganianya. Dalam batinnya Yesung bersumpah akan membalas Kyu Hyun.

Yesung bersungut saat menebah atas tempat tidur Kyu Hyun, bed cover bergambar bendera Negara Inggris itu tampak makin kusut karena tindakannya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun sendiri sibuk memainkan phonecell, punggungnya bersandar pada sisi pintu kamar yang tertutup, waspada jika Yesung kabur sebelum bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang ia lakukan pada kamarnya, barangkali. Kyu Hyun itu cinta kebersihan dan Yesung baru saja mengkontaminasi area pribadinya dengan remah macaron, tentu saja itu sudah cukup membuatnya terganggu.

Kyu Hyun menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat kerepotan membenahi tatanan bed covernya, ia tak sengaja menarik cukup kuat ujung kain lebar itu hingga membuat Yesung yang menarik sisinya limbung dan reflek berpegangan pada lengan Kyu Hyun. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun yang tak siap ikut tertarik dan mereka berakhir terjatuh bersama di atas karpet bulu.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk memutus kontak mata mereka. Hingga Yasung berinisiatif menutup sepasang karamelnya saat wajah Kyu Hyun kian mendekat. Satu.. dua.. napas Kyu Hyun menyapu hangat permukaan kulit wajahnya. Tiga.. empat.. jantung Yesung serasa ingin melompat menunggu detik detik menegangkan. Kyu Hyun akan menciumnya, batin pria berwajah manis itu. Lima.. enam.. satu menit.. dua menit kemudian tak ada pergerakan. Yesung membuka mata, beberapa kali mata sipitnya berkedip mendapati pria bermata caramel madu itu berusaha menahan tawa. Sialan ia sedang di permainkan, geramnya dalam hati.

"Setelah aku amati dari dekat ternyata memang ada kotoran di sudut matumu, Kim Yesung kau jorok sekali. Mandi sana!" kata Kyu Hyun tanpa rasa bersalah. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Yesung yang lebih ringan darinya kesamping saat mendapati pria itu menatapnya berang, kemudian berlenggang keluar kamar. Dari dalam kamar Kyu Hyun Yesung berteriak mengumpati lelaki muda yang telah setahun menjadi teman satu rumah kostnya itu.

Kyu Hyun tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan atau sekedar pura-pura berperan sebagai orang baik. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ia lebih memilih berjalan di belakang Yesung yang sedang berjalan setengah sadar karena pengaruh alcohol daripada menggendongnya, itu sudah kebaikan katanya daripada meninggalkan pria yang terus merancau tidak jelas itu di kedai bibi Hong. Tadi ia pasrah setelah lebih dari dua jam pria pemilik kamar di sebelah kamarnya itu merecoki dengan segala jurus rayuan agar mau menemaninya makan di luar. Tadi Yesung berjanji hanya mencicipi satu teguk saja saat melihat Kyu Hyun memesan soju, kemudian menawar beberapa teguk kemudian beberapa gelas lagi dan berakhir tiga botol ia habiskan sendiri. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun hanya minum satu botol. Tak ingin berlama lama menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekitar mereka karena kadar tolerir Yesung yang tak seberapa terhadap alcohol Kyu Hyun menyeret paksa hyungnya pulang.

Kyu Hyun membuka pintu rumah kost yang mereka tinggali, yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang adalah kamarnya. Ia ingin segera tidur, tugas kuliahnya sangat banyak karena ia sedang mempersiapkan sidang skripsi yang membuatnya begitu lelah. Namun baru beberapa langkah suara orang muntah membuatnya berhenti. lelaki muda itu berbalik menghampiri Yesung yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh dari teras.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya saat ia tiba di samping Yesung yang tampak kacau. Pria berdagu runcing itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian bersender pada tiang teras saat merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya tidak teratur. Punggung kaos lengan panjangnya tampak basah karena keringat. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyu Hyun meraih lengan Yesung bermaksud membantunya berdiri, tapi pria itu menolak. Kyu Hyun tak berkata apapun meskipun ia ingin bertanya, hanya berdiri menatap hyungnya yang masih betah duduk berselonjor di bawah.

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku Kyu? Kenapa aku sampai mabuk padahal aku tak pernah sudi menyentuh minuman mengerikan seperti tadi," Yesung berkata lirih dan itu masih bisa ditangkap pendengaran Kyu Hyun yang sangat sehat. Matanya masih terpejam, namun napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Kyu Hyun masih berdiri bergeming menatap Yesung, satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku training.

"Setiap pagi aku akan menemukan seonggok buket bunga di atas meja kerjaku." Yesung mulai bercerita, matanya terbuka dan menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Ku pikir seseorang salah menaruhnya, tapi ada kartu ucapan yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga yang dirangkai indah itu. Di sana jelas tertulis bahwa bunga itu memang ditujukan padaku. Ei~ aku ini pria, kenapa dia memberiku bunga. Kupikir lagi itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng, tapi rekanku bilang ada seseorang yang menyukaiku diam-diam. Dan saat aku bertanya siapa, mereka kompak menutup mulut. Menyebalkan sekalikan bukan."

Kyu Hyun tak tahu harus mengomentarinya macam apa. Ia hanya perlu mendengar cerita pria yang bekerja di perusahaan event organization itu. Sebenarnya ia lebih penasaran dengan siapa orang misterius dalam cerita itu. Kyu Hyun benar-benar penasaran siapa gerangan yang telah terpesona dengan 'hyung'nya. Benar benar penasaran, atau waspada eoh.

"Namanya Si Won, Choi Si Won. Dia wakil direktur baru di tempatku bekerja." Yesung menghembuskan napas berat seakan tak pernah bisa memecahkan soal pitagoras.

"Dan tadi pagi aku tidak hanya menemukan buket bunga, tetapi juga sepasang cincin beserta pemiliknya. Ei~ aku akui Si Won itu cukup tampan dan manly tapi dia juga cukup gila membuatku uring-uringan. Bagaimana bisa dia melamarku secara tiba-tiba, kami bahkan baru kenal dua bulan. Oh eothokkae?" Yesung uring-uringan, rambutnya semakin berantakan menjadi korban jemari pendeknya. Kakinya menendang-nendang kedepan persis seperti anak kecil yang protes karena tidak diijinkan bermain hujan-hujanan.

"Kaukan bisa menerima atau menolaknya, kenapa mempersulit dirimu sendiri," kata Khu Hyun datar sebelum berlalu. Sudah cukup mendengar cerita cinta Yesung yang membuatnya merasa aneh pada perasaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa Kyu Hyun tidak terlalu suka saat Yesung bercerita tentang secret admirenya kali ini, biasanya ia juga biasa saja mendengar curhatan Yesung tentang pelayan café yang terang-terangan menyukai Yesung.

"Ya.. Ya Kyu Hyun kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bercerita.." Yesung berusaha berdiri hendak menyusul lelaki muda itu kedalam.

…

Keesokan paginya,

…

"Kyu Hyun.. Kyu Hyun.. buka pintunya, cepat!" Yesung terus berteriak sambil menggedori pintu kamar yang dihuni Kyu Hyun dari luar. Setelah semalaman berusaha menimbang tawaran dari Choi Si Won alih – alih mendapat jawaban Yesung malah menemukan satu kemungkinan lagi yang berkaitan dengan Kyu Hyun. Dan ia tak sabar ingin mendengar konfirmasi langsung dari lelaki muda yang berhasil membuatnya tak tidur semalaman.

Pintu kamar bercat putih itu terbuka seperempat diikuti kepala Kyu Hyun yang menyembul di celahnya. Rambut berantakan dan mata sayu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa pria yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya itu baru bangun. "Mwo?" Tanya Kyu Hyun malas, tangannya masih sibuk menarik dorong sikat gigi sedangkan yang satu lagi berusaha menahan daun pintu.

"Ya, biarkan aku masuk." Yesung terus berusaha mendorong pintu namun sia-sia.

"Shiro."

"Wae~ aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu jadi minggir dan biarkan aku masuk," Yesung memelas tapi tak membuat Kyu Hyun berbelaskasih membukakan pintu.

"Kim Yesung kau belum mandi, belum menggosok gigi bahkan belum mencuci mukamu, jadi kalau mau katakan di sini,"

"Ya! Geurae.. geurae, akan ku tanyakan di sini dasar menyebalkan," Kyu Hyun hampir saja menutup pintunya dan pada akhirnya tetap lelaki yang lebih tua itu yang kalah. Daripada rasa penasaranya tak terjawab ia lebih memilih mengalah toh sudah sewajarnya yang lebih tua mengalah pada yang lebih muda, benarkan?

"Itu, kau kan sering memberiku macaron.." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik pada Kyu Hyun yang bergeming. "..Si Won juga sering memberiku bunga dan dia menyukaiku," lanjutnya masih menggantung.

Pria tiga puluh tahun itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkannya, "Jadi.. apa mungkin kau juga menyukaiku?" Yesung harap-harap cemas saat mengakhiri pertanyaannya, pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasang caramel madu milik Kyu Hyun hingga tiga puluh detik kemudian ia harus memekit kaget akibat Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba menutup pintu sangat keras. Yesung memaki di depan pintu kayu itu sambil mengusap dada. Hampir saja jantungnya copot. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar, kalau tak mau menjawab ya sudah tak perlu membanting pintu di depan mukanya, benar-benar tidak sopan. Bagaimana kalau hidung mungil kebanggaanya jadi pesek, demi kura-kura yang tak pernah berhasil ia ajak bicara Yesung bersumpah akan mematahkan hidung Kyu Hyun jika hal itu terjadi.

Kyu Hyun mendengar semua makian Yesung yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Persetan dengan itu, Kyu Hyun belum sepenuhnya mencerna pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja ia dengar dari pria berisik di luar kamarnya itu. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu kamar dan tangannya sejenak berhenti menggosok deretan gigi putihnya. _"Kau kan sering memberiku macaron.. Si Won juga sering memberiku bunga dan dia menyukaiku." "Jadi, apa mungkin kau juga menyukaiku?"_ beberapa pertanyaan atau entah pernyataan Yesung kembali berputar di otaknya. Yang benar saja, apa hanya karena seseorang sering memberimu sesuatu itu artinya dia menyukaimu. Oh, seolma?! Apa mungkin Yong Hoon teman satu kelasnya yang sering memberi macaron dan berakhir di berikan pada Yesung karena Kyu Hyun tidak suka makanan manis itu juga berarti menyukainya? Ei~ kenapa pikiranya jadi semakin bercabang kemana-mana.

"Michosso.. michosso," dengus Kyu Hyun. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di tiap kamar. Sesampainya di dalam Kyu Hyun berkumur beberapa kali. Baru setengah gerakannya membuka kaos putih yang membungkus tubuh berisinya, ia berhenti. Kepalanya berputar menatap cermin yang tergantung di atas wastafel. Beberapa saat mengamati penampilannya yang tak jauh lebih baik dari Yesung saat ia dapati di depan kamarnya tadi. "Apa aku menyukainya?" Tanya Kyu Hyun pada pantulannya di cermin. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Yah, Kyu Hyun itu sangat gengsi jika harus mengakui kemungkinan pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban sama dengan milik Choi Si Won yang bahkan batang hidungnya tak pernah Kyu Hyun lihat. Maldo andwe, Kyu Hyun menepuk pipinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia harus mandi agar pertanyaan konyol juga pikirannya yang tertular konyol dari Yesung luntur bersama air yang mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

.

End,

.

.

Thx for visit and read

Of new members -Starkyu-

.

.

This for you who are already willing to give a review, Big thx and I Luv Yu

.

.

The OtherStory,

.

.

Kyu Hyun menarik Yesung lebih merapat. Bibir mereka saling menyesap sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Terakhir kali yang Yesung ingat adalah pria itu diantar pulang Si Won dan merasa haus makanya ia pergi ke dapur ingin mengambil air dan tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun mendorongnya terhimpit antara tubuh tinggi lelaki itu dengan pintu kulkas. Bibirnya belum sempat memprotes saat bibir tebal Kyu Hyun lebih cekatan membungkamnya. Yesung bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyu Hyun yang tak kalah keras dari miliknya. Jemarinya meremat kaos dongker bagian depan milik Kyu Hyun sedangkan yang satu berpegangan pada pundak lelaki itu. Kyu Hyun? Dia masih menikmati kegiatan dadakannya, ia tak menyangka jika bibir Yesung bisa membuatnya hilang kontrol. Tadi Kyu Hyun baru pulang, ketika hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ia mendengar suara deru mobil berhenti di depan rumah kostnya. Kyu Hyun mengintip dari cela jendela dan korden ruang tamu, dan saat itu ia menyesal melakukannya. Yesung terlihat sedang mencium pipi Si Won, membuat darah setan dalam hatinya mendidih. Sekarang Kyu Hyun mengakui kalau cemburu itu saat kau tak rela melihat orang yang menyukaimu berdekatan bahkan sampai melakukan skinship dengan orang yang menyukainya.

"Aku sudah gila," gumam Kyu Hyun disela kegiatanya menggigit bibir Yesung yang sudah memerah. Jemarinya meremat belakang rambut pria yang berada dalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Terhitung hampir dua puluh menit setelahnya Kyu Hyun baru mengakhiri pagutan mereka, lelaki yang baru cemburu itu meninggalkan Yesung sendiri. Kyu hyun tampak terburu-buru saat menuju kamarnya, Yesung melihat pria yang baru saja menciumnya itu sempat menabrak meja.

 **To: pelayan cafeku**

 **Rencana 1 berhasil XD .. Gomawo**

Yesung menekan tombol send pada HP pintarnya sembari tersenyum sangat lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian handphonenya bergetar mendapat balasan dari gadis pelayan café yang terang-terangan menyukainya. Dan bodohnya ia malah meminta saran agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyu Hyun, lelaki muda yang ia sukai.

 **From: pelayan cafeku**

 **Jangan lupa tiket konser EunHae yang kau janjikan. Aku sebenarnya menyesal telah membantumu karena artinya aku akan patah hati. Kau menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dari gadis cantik Kim Yesung.**

Reall End

Gomawo ^^


End file.
